Goodbye
by The Unknown Smile
Summary: When Sniffles tries to help Grim get rid of her powers, something, of course, goes wrong. Now, eight tree friends want to kill him, and two tree friends want to kill each other. Will everything work out? Or will there finally be one less tree friend in Happy Tree Town?
1. So it Begins

**Goodbye**

**Chapter 1: So it Begins**

"Now, just stay still, Grim," Sniffles instructed the fox, walking over to a metal table that contained lots of different colored buttons. "This won't hurt you too much."

"Uh huh," she replied, looking around the small chamber she was in. "So... how does this cure my infection?"

"Well, if everything is assembled correctly, which it is, toxic air should filter through the air vents, and enter your bloodstream. Once inside your bloodstream, the air shall eliminate the BLACKLIGHT virus!" he explained, smiling at her. Grim just looked at him with a blank expression.

"You're lucky I need you, Sniffles, or I would tear your insides out." she hissed, glaring at him. Shrugging, Sniffles pushed a few buttons, then finally pushed a blue one. Once that happened, red smoke filled the chamber the musician stood in, making her cough violently. She soon dropped to her knees, bits of blood splattering the glass that was in front of her. Uh oh. This couldn't be good. Sniffles quickly tried to turn the machine, but couldn't. Oh. That's right. For some unknown reason, he forgot to install an off switch. Perhaps it was because Grim kept shouting at him to hurry? He wasn't sure.

"S-Sniffles!" Grim's cracked voice came, as she pounded weakly at the glass. "T... Turn it off! It... burns!"

"Burns?" he repeated quietly. Knowing Grim very well, she wasn't supposed to feel heat, for she was able to control fire, and being infected made you... well... numb. Though, pushing the thought aside, Sniffles ran over to chamber, trying desperately to open it. No matter how hard he tried, the metal door didn't open. He watched as Grim's shadowy figure finally dropped. The red gas started to fade, showing the anteater his friend. There she lay, not moving, and it didn't look like she was breathing either. Her fur was a different color as well. Instead of the normal orange and white she had, it was white with aqua blue. Her hair was no longer the jet black it was, as her clothes also changed color.

"G... Grim?" he squeaked out. No response. He finally got the door open, and shook his friend harshly.

"Grim! Wake up!" he shouted. Again. No response. No. No. Dear God no! Sniffles backed up. Had he just killed Grim? The most powerful fox in Happy Tree Town, perhaps the universe? He couldn't believe it. And thinking of it, if anyone found out, eight tree friends would be after him: Zacky, Jimmy, Broken, Azrael, Johnny, Syn, Risky, and Matt. He knew Zacky, Broken, and Jimmy would come after him for sure. The others he wasn't sure about.

"Sniffles, my boy!" a harsh voice came. Sniffles' face lit up, hearing the fox's voice.

"Grim! You're oka-" He was cut off, seeing the Grim was still on the ground, her body still motionless. Though, now standing in front of him, was a very scary sight. It too was a fox with jet black fur and blood red tipped ears and tail. She also had jet black hair, black eyes that had smoke falling from them, unusual sharp teeth, and black liquid seeping from her mouth. She wore a black tank top, black jeans, black combat boots, and her paws were now four, sharp, infected claws. Sniffles couldn't believe it. He didn't want to. This was all just a dream, right? Any second now, he would wake up, correct?

"Remember me, Sniffles?" the fox hissed, stepping closer to the anteater. "It's me! Nero! You 'member, right? The better half of Grim?"

"N-no!" he stuttered, backing up until he hit the wall. "This can't be possible! Jimmy took you away!"

"Ah, yes, dear Jimmy boy," she chuckled, clasping her paws together. "I do remember him perfectly! He made Grim happier, and made her stop being so violent! It's so _sick!_"

Sniffles yelped as Nero harshly grabbed his tail, and lifted him off the ground. Her jet black eyes stared into his coldly.

"I also remember you giving Grim pills to get rid of me!" she snarled, making the male flinch. "I thought we were friends, Sniffles. What? You don't like me?"

Before he could do anything, Nero's claw went through his arm, making him scream in pain. She chuckled, ripping it out, and slicing his cheek, earning her another scream. She dropped him on the ground, and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Sniffles?" she spoke before she left, looking at the anteater. "Thanks for letting me out."

The fox left, leaving Sniffles there all by himself, the only other tree friend in the room being Grim, who he thought was dead. But, a few minutes after Nero left, the girl started to cough once more, this one sounding less violent.

"G-Grim?" Sniffles spoke shakily, looking up. He watched as his friend slowly sat upright, holding her head in pain.

"Grim!" He ran over to the different colored fox, helping her to her feet, and walking her over to the couch.

"Ugh... Schnupfen? Was ist passiert?" she asked, gripping her head in pain. Sniffles tilted his head, confused by the fox's language.

"Um... what?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't get too angry.  
"Bist du dumm? Ich fragte, was passiert ist!" she snapped, glaring daggers at him.

"Okay, look, I can't understand you!" he explained, making her tilt her head. "You're speaking in another language I can't understand. Look, why don't you go find Broken and have him translate for you, huh? While you're doing that, I can focus on building a new machine to get you back to normal!"

"Sie hoffen, diese arbeitet man besser!" she snarled before leaving the anteater's house. Sniffles made a good guess on what the fox said, and got to work on a new machine.

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"Hang on! I'm comin'!" Jimmy called, heading for his front door. Jimmy was a black cat with blue eyes and piercing on his bottom lip. He wore a black t-shirt with tiny skulls on it, dark blue jeans, black sneakers, a gray beanie with black stripes, and black glasses.

Opening his door, he found his friend, Risky. Risky was a nepative, wearing a red hoodie, blue jeans, blue sneakers, and red fingerless gloves.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Risky greeted happily, smiling at the older drummer. "Is Grim here? She said she was going to try out a machine at Sniffles' house, but that was hours ago, and we can't find her!"

"No, she's not here. Have you asked Zacky? They might be hanging out at his place or the bar or something." he replied. Zacky was a lynx, wearing a black Jack Daniels tank top, dark blue jeans, and black Vans. He had emerald green eyes, and piercings on his bottom lip. His hair was also kind of spiky, with some bangs hanging in his face. He and Grim were like brother and sister, though they weren't blood related.

"I've already asked him!" Risky cried, his eyes filled with worry. "I've asked him, Matt, Syn, Johnny, Azrael, even Broken! No one's seen her!"

"Look, just calm down! She's probably not done with the experiment yet!" he said, patting the boy's head. Jimmy prayed, for Sniffles' sake, that the experiment wasn't over it.

"Can we go over to Sniffles' house?" he asked, giving the cat a face he couldn't say no to.

"Sure." he replied, closing his door and locking it. He started to walk down the street with the younger drummer, his paws shoved in his pockets. _'Sniffles, you better hope you know where Grim is, or so help me God!'_ he thought, gritting his teeth.


	2. Standing on Your Grave

**Goodbye**

**Chapter 2: Standing on Your Grave**

"What do you mean 'something went wrong'?" Jimmy shouted, slamming Sniffles against the wall. "What did you do to her?!"

Sniffles shook with fear. Usually Jimmy never reacted like this. He was angry, sure, but he would never try to harm Sniffles. What happened to him?

"I... I tried to h-help her, b-but something went w-wrong with the machine, a-and now sh-she's not her normal s-self!" Sniffles squeaked out, scared of the feline who had his throat in a death-grip.

"I swear to God if anything bad happens to her, I'm going to take you outside of Happy Tree Town and kill you!" he threatened, before letting the anteater go. He then left, allowing Risky to enter the house. The younger male had stayed outside, letting Jimmy talk to Sniffles.

"What happened? I heard a lot of shouting!" Risky spoke, his high pitched voice filled with concern.

"Look, I really messed up, and Grim's different," Sniffles started, trying to ignore the pain in his throat.

"But, she's always been different!" he said.

"You didn't let me finish. When Grim came out of the chamber, her fur color changed, and so did her hair and eyes. I also released Nero..." he explained. Risky's eyes widen.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he screamed, shaking the anteater violently. "YOU JUST UNLEASHED HELL ON HAPPY TREE TOWN! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!""

"Don't worry, Risky," Sniffles said, trying to calm the boy down. "We'll be fine! I'm working on a machine that'll hopefully weaken Nero enough to where either Grim can consume her, or she'll be too weak to fight, thus allowing Grim to kill her!"

"Will it work?" he asked. Sniffles shrugged.

"I'm still working on it, but when I'm done, hopefully." he replied.

Grim sighed as she walked down the street, grumbling to herself. But, her face lit up once she saw Zacky exiting his home.

"Zacky!" she said happily, running over to the lynx and hugging him.

"Whoa! Oh. Hey, Grim! Fuck, you're cold!" Zacky pushed Grim away. Not on purpose of course. It was a reaction. Looking at Grim, he could tell she was confused.

"Was meinst du? Es geht mir gut!" she told him. The male just looked at her, confused by her words.

"Uh... what?" he asked. She could only sigh. She tried to think of any English words so Zacky could understand her, but couldn't. The only words she knew were now German.

"Deutsch!" she said, still confusing him. She sighed, before dragging Zacky into his house. She quickly got on his computer, and typed in 'Deutsch'. She found what she was looking for, and showed it to Zacky.

"Oh! German!" he finally said, making her smile. "Are you fucking me? You're really speaking German again?"

"Nein!" she hissed defensively.

"So, what? Why are you doing it?" he asked, already knowing what nein meant. Grim thought for a moment, before going back to typing on Zacky's laptop. He watched as she brought up a picture of an anteater, and then she pointed to her glasses.

"So, wait... Sniffles did this to you? Why?" he asked. He didn't like doing this, but it was the only way he knew to understand her. She typed in a word, and showed it translated to 'experiment'. This made the lynx furious.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING THAT WOULD MAKE YOU SPEAK GERMAN?!" he shouted, both angry at Sniffles and Grim. He was angry at Sniffles for changing his 'little sister', and angry at Grim for agreeing to take the test.

"SCHREIEN SIE NICHT BEI MIR, IHR FUCKER!" she shouted back. He understood that last word. Both stared at each other, before trying to tackle one another to the floor. Grim, no longer being the strongest fox she was, was pinned to the floor, Zacky glaring at her.

"Don't _EVER_ say that to me, again!" he hissed. The girl made no response. Instead, she brought her head up, and headbutted Zacky, making him stumble off of her.

"Sag mir nicht was zu tun!" she growled. He just got up, pushing aside what just happened.

"So... what now? We wait for Sniffles to make something that changes you back to normal?" he asked. Grim shook her head as she tried her best to explain to Zacky on what she wanted him to do. When he finally got it, he quickly declined.

"No way!" he shouted. "We're not leaving you here alone! Remember what happened the last time we did?"

_**~Flashback~**_

"How do you think Grim's doing?" Broken asked, smiling at his friends. Broken was a gray fox with white tipped ears, paws, and tail. He wore a green jacket with a black v-neck t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, black slip on Vans, and black glasses.

"She's probably beating the shit outta Lifty or Shifty." Matt chuckled. Matt was a white tiger, wearing a sleeveless t-shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, black sunglasses, and a black cap with it backwards.

"Probably. I have no faith in her." he replied, smiling. Once the males got off the bus, they saw Grim fighting with another tree friend, both of their fur matted with blood.

"OH HELL NO!" Broken shouted, running off the bus, and slamming the dog into the wall.

_**~Reality~**_

Grim smiled at the memory, but quickly poked Zacky. He knew she wanted this, but didn't think it was a good idea.

"What about Jimmy?" he asked. She pouted, sticking out her bottom lip, as her icy aqua eyes looked at him, begging him to take the other seven and leave. He finally sighed.

"Okay, fine." he spoke, giving in and making her smile. "We'll go to Acorn City or something. Just be careful, okay?"

"Ja, lieber Bruder!" she replied happily, wrapping her arms around the lynx, and pulling him into a big hug.

Nero laughed as Flaky tried to hide from her.

"Come on, girly!" she said, grabbing the porcupine's foot, and holding her upside down. "Not scared, are ya?"

Flaky made no reply. She only screamed. Nero laughed, walking upstairs of the building they were in.

"You know, Flaky," Nero started, now at the top of the stairs. "I never did like you. Your ways annoy me greatly. You're so scared of everything!"

"L-l-let me g-go! P-please!" Flaky begged, tears in her eyes. The fox laughed.

"Sure! I'll let ya go! Bye!" she replied, dropped the other female. Before Flaky could get away, Nero stepped on her foot, and rolled her over so she was on her back. She smiled evilly as she cut open Flaky's belly and ripped out her intestines. She then wrapped it around Flaky's neck, the screams of her pain music to the fox's ears.

"Have fun, Flakes!" Nero spoke, wrapping the other side of her intestines to the side of the rail, and threw Flaky over. The porcupine gave one last scream, before her neck broke, the impact of her own organ snapping her neck like a twig. Nero could only laugh at this. She then looked outside, seeing 2D and D2. The two boys were green, winged lemurs, with teal eyes and green noses. They were also twins, but D2 was older by a few minutes. The fox could only smile at the two as she quickly left the building, and ran towards them.

"Surprise!" she shouted, tackling 2D, and ripping his wings off. The lemur screamed in pain, tears falling from his eyes, as she tried to kick the fox away.

"GET OFF HIM!" D2 shouted, ripping Nero away from his younger brother. The fox quickly got up, and leaped at D2, only to have him fly away. She no longer cared for the younger lemur. Now, she wanted the older.

"GOTCHA!" she hissed happily, her claws scratching his left wings and making him shout in pain. He quickly landed, glaring at the fox in front of him, who laughed. Since his tail was so big and fluffy, he often hid things in there. Two of those things were very sharp sickles. He quickly grabbed them, and ran after Nero. He swung at her, and she easily dodged it, punching the boy in the back, earning another hiss of pain. He quickly whipped around, slicing at the fox. He cut her cheek, and she only laughed. She clawed the boy's belly, actually hit his stomach. She did it again, and he dropped to his knees, before finally falling to the ground. He looked over at 2D, and used the rest of his strength to throw his sickle at Nero, hitting her in her back. She growled in pure pain, and looked at him. He could only smile and he watched his younger brother run away. He didn't care if he got killed. He would come back tomorrow anyways, right? With one last chuckle of victory, D2 watched as Nero brought her claws down, slicing his head. She easily cut through his skull and brain, and killed him instantly. She then looked around, trying to find 2D, but n ow figured that's what D2 was smiling about.

"You little fucker." she hissed, glaring at the dead body.

**Hope you all liked this chapter! There's gonna be about one or two more, maybe even three. I'm actually gonna start a new one, so sorry I guess. I will work on both of them. If I did, I'll be working on three stories... two here and one at ... oh well! Such as life! Anyways, goodbye, and hopefully I'll see you soon!**


End file.
